The redundant isolating switch control circuits in the prior art are disclosed in WO 2008/013895 A1 and CN 105450008 A. The simulation of the redundant isolating switch control circuit, as disclosed in CN 105450008 A, has been performed herein during which two redundant isolating switch control circuits 80 and 90 in the different operating states were simulated, as shown in FIG. 1. The redundant isolating switch control circuit 80 is set to have a power at the power input end (VIN1) of 12 volts (V), a turn-on time of 20 ms and a turn-off time of 20 ms; while the other redundant isolating switch control circuit 90 is set to have a power at the power input end (Vs2) of 12 volts (V) and be held at a turn-on state. Additionally, a load 70 of 100 amperes (A) and 0.12 ohms (Ω) is provided. In another aspect, as shown in FIG. 1, a first voltage measurement unit (VG1) is configured to measure the gate-source voltage (VGS) of a field-effect transistor 81; a first current measurement unit (IO1) is configured to measure the output current of the redundant isolating switch control circuit 80; a second current measurement unit (IO2) is configured to measure the output current of the redundant isolating switch control circuit 90; a second voltage measurement unit (VIN) is configured to measure the voltage at the power input end of the redundant isolating switch control circuit 80; and a third voltage measurement unit (VIN) is configured to measure the terminal voltage of the load 70.
As a result of the simulation as described above, as shown in FIG. 2, a very large reverse current will be generated when the voltage at the power input end of the redundant isolating switch control circuit 80 is decreased instantaneously and the field-effect transistor 81 included in the redundant isolating switch control circuit 80 is not turned off in real time.
FIG. 3 shows the results of a simulation test in which the resistance values of resistors 82 and 92 included in the redundant isolating switch control circuits 80 and 90 are reduced, respectively (in this test, the resistance values are reduced from 6.8 kΩ to 3 kΩ). However, as shown in FIG. 3, such modification may increase the conduction loss of the field-effect transistors 81 and 91, although the response speed of the field-effect transistors 81 and 91 may be improved and the generation of large reverse current may be avoided.